1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fireplace utensil which is used in fireplaces having a gas inlet pipe, to prevent particulate matter, such as ashes, from entering and blocking gas jets of the gas inlet pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fireplaces in use today throughout the United States utilize natural gas for initially igniting the logs to be burned in the fireplace. The natural gas, or other gaseous combustible material, is directed into the fireplace via a small diameter pipe, or gas inlet pipe, which is disposed in the bottom of the fireplace. The gas inlet pipe has a plurality of openings, or gas jets, disposed along its longitudinal axis, and which generally open toward and face the upper portion of the fireplace. Upon opening a suitable valve, the gas passes through the gas inlet pipe and exits therefrom through the gas jets. After the valve is opened, an individual ignites the gas, normally with a match or other igniting means. As the gas burns, it in turn ignites the logs which are normally supported above the gas jets by a conventional fireplace grate. The logs are usually wooden logs, but recently, fireplace logs have been made up of old newspapers or other fibrous materials. Furthermore, the terms "logs" encompasses any combustible material burned in a fireplace and which produces an ash residue.
After the burning gas has sufficiently ignited the logs in the fireplace, the gas inlet valve is closed and the logs will continue to burn in their normal course. As the fire continues to burn, a fine ash resulting from the combustion of the logs is formed and falls from the grate to the bottom of the fireplace. As this particulate matter, or fine ash, falls from the grate, it collects in the bottom of the fireplace and also upon the top of the gas inlet pipe, wherein the gas jets are normally located. Naturally, some of the ash will enter the gas inlet pipe via the gas jets. Furthermore, as the fire continues to burn, or after subsequent fires, the ashes will accumulate, eventually covering the gas inlet pipe if the collected ashes are not removed after each fire. Additionally, larger pieces of ash may likewise be formed by the combustion of the logs, and these larger pieces of ash fall upon the gas inlet pipe thus becoming lodged within the gas jets.
Over a perid of time, the gas jets may become inoperable due to their being blocked and clogged by a collection of ash within the gas inlet pipe and/or larger pieces of ash being disposed within the gas jets.
One suggested solution to the foregoing problem has been to leave the gas valve open, whereby gas is continuously being forced through the gas jets, and ignited, whereby the ashes will not collect over the gas jets. However, there are many disadvantages to this proposed solution. It is highly uneconomical due to the increasing cost of natural gas, as well as being wasteful of a critical national resource. Additionally, the burning gas causes the logs in the fireplace to be consumed by the fire at a faster rate than would be encountered were the ignited gas jets to be turned off, which is also wasteful and uneconomical.
Other solutions to the problem of clogged and blocked gas inlet pipes and gas jets are to periodically disconnect the gas inlet pipe and empty it of collected ash, and/or clear the gas jets with a small diameter sharp object such as a nail or wire. The former solution is time consuming, as well as not being readily performed by the average home owner who might not have the appropriate tools or plumbing know-how. The latter solution is ineffective because of the accumulation of ash or particular matter in the gas pipe.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no satisfactory means for economically and easily preventing the blockage of the gas jets disposed in a gas inlet pipe within a fireplace. Therefore, the art has sought an efficient, easily used, and economical fireplace utensil for preventing particulate matter from entering and blocking the gas jets of a gas inlet pipe disposed within a fireplace.